Zyrinassan sh'Avana
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: Zyrinassan Sh'Avana CURRENT RANK: Ensign CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: '''N/A '''SERVICE NUMBER: QS-010-593 SPECIES: Andorian GENDER/SEX: Shen (Female) AGE: 24 DATE OF BIRTH: Stardate 68759.00 PLACE OF BIRTH: Andoria, Andorian System PARENTS: Shanthaa Sh'Avana, Tharia Zh'Avana, Ashatha Th'Avana, Kharay Ch'Avana SIBLINGS: Khalerias Th'Avana, Azherali Zh'Avana, Krinalis Zh'Avana, Hjali Ch'Avana MARITAL STATUS: Married: Dr. Tylkaris Zh'Avana (Medical Officer), Dr. Noralor Ch'Avana (Starship Design Engineer), Ensign Kovand Th'Avana (Security Officer, U.S.S. Sentinel NCC-93014) CHILDREN: None RELIGION: None CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: 1.71 m WEIGHT: 54.8 kg HAIR COLOR: White EYE COLOR: Gray 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Primary and Secondary Education, Andoria Public Education *Starfleet Academy 'Service Schools Attended' *Starfleet Advanced Pilot Training School *Starfleet Flight Controller School 'Qualifications' *Flight Control Operation *Shuttlecraft Pilot Training *Peregrine Fighter Pilot Training *Starship Tactical Certification *Space Combat Tactics Certification 'Languages' *Andorian *Federation Basic *Romulan 'Aptitudes' Nassan has extraordinary reaction time and situational awareness. This leads to a natural talent controlling ships and vehicles, especially in combat within unrestricted three dimensional space. She has a natural confidence that causes her to take on leadership roles, leading from the front effectively. 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: Yes Academic Major: Military Science Professional Major: Flight Control Specialist Professional Minor: Small Craft Technician Class Year: 2416 Class Rank: 9/530 Reprimands: 0 Commendations: 5 Athletics: Zero-G Handball, Parkour Activities: Shuttlecraft Racing Club 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *2416 Commissioned as Ensign *2416 Assigned to U.S.S. Sentinel as Helm Officer *2417 Placed on Medical Leave and reassigned to Starbase 234 *2417 Cleared for normal duty, reassigned to U.S.S. Sentinel 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' *1 Kragite Order of Heroism *1 Grankite Order of Tactics, Class of Merit * Campaign Ribbons **Romulan Expeditionary Force Ribbon **Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon *1 Purple Heart *Non-Federation Awards **1st Place Pilot, Altair Dil Cup (2417) 'Demerits and Reprimands' 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' Zyrinassan Sh'Avana was born as the 4th of 5 children three weeks before term unexpectedly. Undersized at birth, but otherwise healthy, this continued to be a trend for her throughout her childhood and up to adulthood. Smaller than her peers, she nonetheless often took to a leading role, going on adventures to push her boundaries. She was rarely happy except when moving, finding enjoyment in finding unusual paths to reach goals more quickly than others. As soon as she was old enough, Nassan began to find even more enjoyment driving simple tracked and wheeled vehicles through the Andorian wastes with reckless speed. It wasn't until she got her first chance to pilot a shuttle that she discovered her true passion. She took to piloting with a natural ease and, despite objections from most of her parents, frequently challenged others to races. With all of her attention focused on racing and other sport, Nassan's studies began to fall behind. It wasn't until her Zhavey showed her a record of a Nova Squadron exhibition that Nassan's attention began to shift away from merely planning to race; she saw a new potential for excitement, and an opportunity that could easily lead to piloting ships the likes of which she'd never see in a civilian life. This new goal was all it took to get Nassan working hard on her studies, bringing them up to a point where she could be selected to go to Starfleet Academy. Following her acceptance to the Academy, Nassan continued to press on with her studies, knowing full well that getting into the elite Nova Squadron took more than simply good piloting skills. Hours of study were a drag on the young Andorian who hated to spend time sitting still, so she found outlets by joining up with the Zero-G Handball team, running across campus over as much scenery as possible, and as many opportunities as she could get in training shuttles. Perseverance paid off and not only was Nassan enlisted in the Flight Control branch, but she was accepted into Nova Squadron. Now with a group able to keep up with her, Nassan was quick to take part in the camaraderie that came with it. Continuing to excel in both her education and piloting, in her final year at the Academy, Nassan was granted the position of Nova Squadron Leader and ultimately graduated near the top of her class with bright prospects ahead of her. Almost immediately following her graduation, however, Nassan discovered that active duty as a Starfleet officer wasn't all excitement. She was assigned to the USS Sentinel as flight controller, but the ship was heavily damaged in its last deployment and spent weeks in dry dock receiving repairs and crew transfers and the energetic pilot began to discover that a great deal of time would be spent waiting. When the ship is finally repaired and redeployed, it's not even a week before the Sentinel finds itself in combat. In a series of encounters against Tholian vessels with an unusual cloaking device, Nassan discovers the truth about combat: it's nothing like simulations. While she manages to fly the Sentinel well enough to keep it mostly intact, she witnesses the loss of all hands aboard the U.S.S. Carolina, 31 lives lost aboard the U.S.S. Arcadia, and a handful dead on the Sentinel as well. Without even a week of full active duty, the Sentinel is forced to return to Starbase 220 for repairs. Just over a month is spent waiting for the Sentinel to be repaired, during which Ensign Nassan is left to think over how a single bad call from on top, or a mistake at the helm, can lead to the loss of so many lives. She begins to wonder if it was right for her to join Starfleet with little more than a desire for thrills when so many could depend on her. Once more the Sentinel finds itself redeployed and not long into their patrols hunting for a new mysterious Romulan weapon codenamed the "Dragon" they are brought to a Federation Agri-Colony in system HC-19 by a distress call from the USS Trebuchet. The system is plagued with com-interference. As investigations begin, Lieutenant Xemion Xethrill discovers evidence that somewhere on the colony world may be a Federation lab experimenting with highly volatile Subspace weapons while the Sentinel is placed in a standoff with a Romulan Republic vessel investigating their own missing vessel. It's then that disaster breaks and a detonation in the secret research lab, and darkness begins to spread across the planet. Lieutenant Commander Erys Murai steals one of the Sentinel's shuttles and heads down to the surface while chaos reigns on the bridge of all three vessels in the system as the Trebuchet attacks the Sentinel and the telepathic Lieutenant Xethrill is afflicted by some alien presence in his mind, claiming to be released on the planet below. Commander Murai returns to the ship and Commander Joyaus Dalun leaves to bridge to confront her... while darkness continues to spread across the colony world. Both the Romulan Raptor and the U.S.S. Trebuchet depart the system as Lieutenant Alice Walker and Ensign Nassan grow frustrated by the Sentinel's inaction and with Walker's help, Nassan pilots the Sentinel into atmosphere and below the layer of darkness trying to locate some of the colonists to be rescued finding only that the terrain of the planet has changed and no life signs are detected. With the Sentinel's engines approaching redline, Nassan brings the ship back into open space, avoiding the attempts of whatever being now occupies the planet to capture the ship. Murai, Walker, and Nassan are relieved of duty and the system is locked down under Code 7-10, and all 9000 colonists are assumed dead. Once more the Sentinel is returned to Starbase 220 and placed on leave pending psychological evaluations. The crew is cleared, no reprimands are issued, and the events in HC-19 are sealed as classified. Despite being cleared, her little time in deployment has began to unsettle Ensign Nassan; 9000 lives were lost with almost no attempt made to save them, and somehow a secret Federation project was responsible. Following yet more idle weeks, the Sentinel is redeployed on patrol in the Tau Dewa sector. They encounter new life forms, fend off attacks on colonies, and find mysteries. The Sentinel is even assigned to participate in the prestigious Altair Dil Cup, and with the VooDoo Crew in the Engines and Ensign Nassan at the helm, they manage to take first place. During this deployment, the Sentinel recovers a young, telepathic girl, and finds itself chased by the U.S.S. Delware, its command influenced by some unknown telepathic beings searching for the girl. The Sentinel manages to overcome the plot, keeping Zoey safe and freeing the Delaware of the Dark Ones' influence. The constant stress of facing threats from all sides, including those from supposed allies, is beginning to take its told on Ensign Nassan; every mistake she makes is unacceptable, she holds herself responsible for the safety of the ship. She also receives notice from Keth Avana that they've finally arranged a bonding for her the next time she can be given extended leave. But there is no time for that, as all vessels in the Tau Dewa sector are called to the defense of New Romulus: the Dragon has made its presence fully known with full intent to destroy the Romulan refugees new home. Along with much of the defending fleets, the Sentinel enters the strange cloud surrounding the Dragon and begins to be pummeled by shockwaves sent off from it, growing more intense the closer they get. Every moments that Nassan spends on duty is on edge, trying to soften the blows and keep the ship safe. It comes to a head as Nassan, cracks now starting to show, finally snaps and after a rough series of waves simply attempts to run, taking the Sentinel with her. She puts the vessel up against the redline, nearly overloading the warp core before its all too much and she goes comatose through the rest of the battle for New Romulus. After New Romulus is saved, there are parties everywhere across the planet. Many lives were lost, but victory was achieved and the young Romulan Republic has an opportunity to thrive. Meanwhile, Nassan finds herself unable to be anywhere near the celebrations following her disgrace. She doesn't feel at home amongst her crew, the Federation has simply covered up the events at HC-19 as an Industrial Accident with no further investigation, and she can't even bear to contact her Keth after her failures. With no other recourse, and Commander Dalun requests the help of her hold friend Captain PhellTalia Zh'Kor to speak with the young, broken, Andorian pilot. Something about the strong-willed Captain Talia reaches Nassan and dredges up all of the freezing rage inside of her. She goes on about how inadequate she feels, overwhelmed by responsibility and unable to trust even the government she'd sworn to protect. Not after HC-19. It's the mention of this incident that catches Captain Talia's attention; news of the cover-up of all those lost lives is something she just can't stand for. Talia swears an oath to the young Ensign that she won't let this stand, but that Nassan has to swear to fight for herself. The charismatic Andorian Captain managed to reignite a spark deep in Nassan and bring back her fighting spirit. With renewed spirit, Nassan finds herself looking forward to repairing herself as she's ferried by runabout toward Starbase 220 until halfway through the journey her escort pulls a phaser on her and misses the pilot as instinct propels her out of his line of fire. A struggle for the weapon soon follows, ending when the weapon discharges in the escort's gut and Nassan is left alone aboard the vessel. Completely paranoid at this point, the young Ensign moves the runabout off the main route and settles in with the escort's PADD, taking hours to brute force her way past its security to the information within: she'd been ordered killed Lt. Cmdr Hal Dyner as part of an effort to keep the events of HC-19 silent... and similar orders were in progress against the U.S.S. Sentinel and the U.S.S. Adagio-A Deep Andorian fury once more boiling inside her, Nassan manages to convince a passing merchant to help her reach Starbase 220 without reporting picking her up. Once there she hunts down Cmdr. Dyner just as he's about to catch transport off station and presses him for more information until he reveals that he was acting under orders of Rear Admiral Tyler Carmichael, the man in command of Federation operations in this sector and station commander. After stunning and securing the Dyner, Nassan sets out preparing a series of fail-safes to send off all the information she's discovered: the station itself would broadcast this information to every Admiral's office, station head, and friendly ship she could think of. Then, unable to simply sit and wait for things to come together, Nassan went to Admiral Carmichael's officer, dropping the name of the HC-19 colony's governor while claiming to be an old friend. The time until the broadcast now mere minutes away as the Admiral admitted her into his office, she began to slowly reveal all that she knew about him, leading him on until the moment her message was broadcast... and announcing to him what she'd done. Enraged, Carmichael went for his phaser and Nassan leaped over the desk to stop him. The two struggled over the weapon on his desk for minutes, neither gaining the upper hand, until the door to the office opened for the station security head and his team, placing Carmichael under arrest. The traitors in custody, both the Sentinel and Adagio safe, having somehow managed to recover not just the HC-19 colony, but all of its population mostly unharmed, Nassan felt herself re-inspired. She spent the next few months meeting near daily with counseling staff on the station while allowed to work as a short-range shuttle pilot, transporting people and supplies for the station. Nassan refuses to let the boredom of it all get to it, having promised to herself that she'd come back strong enough to let nothing stand between her and protecting all those she can. After a few months, she is cleared for duty and reassigned to the Sentinel and Captain Dalun's request. With more than enough flight controllers to cover every shift, Nassan is assigned to work rotating shifts in Engineering with the VooDoo Crew. With the Sentinel now deployed in the new Dyson Sphere, more trouble meets the crew that comes to a head when it Tal Shiar operatives in the ship's crew strike. In the aftermath of the events, the Sentinel is returned to Starbase for an investigation. Having been cleared, Nassan is contacted again by her Thavan: her Keth has managed to reschedule the bonding ceremony and is demanding she be given leave to do so. The Keth has been arranged between her, Doctor Tylkaris Zh'Avana, Ensign Kovand Th'Avana, and Doctor Noralor Ch'Avana in an effort to show off some of the brightest members of the Keth. For her part, Nassan's record and placement in the Helm branch leaves her as a future Captain in the making. The expectations and formality of it all begin to upset Nassan and the pressure of the investigation and all the failings that led to it don't make things easier. Regardless, when she's granted clearance for leave, she returns home to meet her new bond mates mere days before the ceremony. In public she's quiet and participates, but in private she fumes over the arrogance of her Keth leaders placing such expectations on her... and for using connections within both the Andorian government and Starfleet to arrange Vand's reassignment to the vessel to strengthen the bond's image. 'Hobbies and Interests' Nassan tends to be uneasy when forced to stay still for long periods of time. She enjoys playing Zero-G Handball and free running. She enjoys participating in vehicular races, especially shuttlecraft races, and keeps track of the professional shuttle circuits. More recently, when she's forced to spend extended time on Starbases, she's taken up the hobby of running holosim adventures focused (or at least claiming to be focused) on different types of vehicular action. 'Notable Possessions' 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' Next of Kin: Tylkaris Zh'Avana, Kovand Th'Avana, Noralor Ch'Avana Major illnesses and surgeries, with dates: Cracked ribs, multiple minor lacerations and contusions (2417) 'Psychological Notes' Category:Characters Category:Ensigns